My Anchor, My Release
by Thessian Shadow
Summary: Takes place after Ben speaks with Anna at the Convent. She reflects and struggles with the decision to give the life she was never supposed to have to save his family, or to let them die to spare herself. Anna's POV Character Death


**My Anchor, My Release  
**

**A/N: **Here it is my first Mirrors fic. I love the movie, and wished it had ended differently. Anyway, there are no promises as to how this will turn out. Hope it is enjoyable. Let me know.

* * *

He has finally found me…. Everyone who has worked in that horrid place has looked for me. The mirrors carve my name into their smooth surfaces, and people waste away in front of them, pondering who I am and why the mirrors want me. Terrance Berry attempted to destroy the mirrors, in an attempt to have revenge for his family, who were killed by my demons in the mirrors. Now I face this man, Ben Carson, who is begging for me to return to that place, to spare his family. What do I tell him? As I sit here, looking at the people in this photo, I remember my own childhood. These children are happy, loving life, and have adoring parents. My childhood was the mirror opposite, if you'll excuse the term.

* * *

_Anger, fear, and violence plagued the little girl that I used to be. I would have such violent fits that my family would have to lock me into a cellar like room, with a double or triple lock. There was a hole in the corner, where mother would place food. I would claw at the walls, door, window, and floor, trying to find a way out. My goal was never clear. I would just try to get out._

_Then he came, Doctor Kane, from St. Matthew's Hospital. He said that he could help, and my parents, who had practically tried everything, believed him. That place was hell. During my days in a ward, I was restrained, force-fed pills, liquids, and anything else that they could think of to try and stop my fits, and then they moved me. I was taken, one night, to a room full of mirrors. Kane's theory was that to cure Schizophrenia, the patient would have to confront his or her own reflection, and that would bring the personalities or fits to an end. He was wrong. I spent days, sometimes weeks at a time, restrained to that chair. The reflections did nothing but increase the violence within me. They would take me out of the room, maybe for an hour or two, but then I would go right back. Each time, I felt the demon trying to tear me apart, as it confronted the mirror reflections. _

_Eventually, the thing crossed over, through the mirrors, leaving my body, and I was released. I felt strange, leaving the hospital, as though something was always looking at me. I soon found that it was true. Everywhere I went, I saw the other part of me, the demon, staring back at me through the mirror. Things started happening at home, and eventually, I was taken here, where mirrors were forbidden.

* * *

_

Now, I am faced with the decision that will either save his family and end my life, or end theirs, breaking him. This is the point in my life where I am torn between my own wishes and that of Ben Carson. I have lived a life I was not supposed to, and he is about to lose everything. My final thought is that if I do decide to accompany him back into the bowels of my personal hell, it will be for the good of his family. If I do not, then it is my own weakness that will plague me, as well as the grief he suffers.

With the persuasion of a handgun, Ben Carson convinces me to return to St. Matthew's, and it is fear that motivates me to move on, seeing all the collective souls that have died searching for me, or those related to them. Upon reaching the basement and the entrance to my prison, I tell him to lead me into the cage that rid me of the demon that waits. He restrains me by my wrists and ankles, just as the other doctors did, and steps back, seeing the photo of his family clenched in my fist.

"It is for your family, Mr. Carson… For your family..."

And so I open my eyes and face everything. I face my fear, my demon, its victims, and my demise. Sitting here, I see everything I didn't want to see before. The demon has taken too many souls, and it is due to my seclusion that they have been trapped in this mirrored dimension. I open my eyes, feeling the demon's presence, and as I do so, it merges with me, only to escape. The mirrors shatter, bringing about my death;

"My anchor, my release…"


End file.
